The invention relates to a system and method for managing electronic document capture, review, analysis, and production according to one or more categorization schema. More specifically, in various embodiments the invention relates to a system and method for managing electronic document capture, review, analysis, and production according to one or more categorization schema form documents and other electronic files such as may be produced electronically during a discovery period of litigation according to a categorization schema or which may be examined during a patent or trademark application process.